


【博肖】黄梗合集（艺考生啵x美术老师赞）02

by LlllllllSilver95



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 失禁, 漏尿, 灌肠, 镜面调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlllllllSilver95/pseuds/LlllllllSilver95
Summary: 艺考生啵x美术老师赞，do的时候啵逼着老师说出没一块肌肉骨骼的名字，说不出来就不给干，毛笔play，裸模play，公开上课跳蛋，赞做范画被群p
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	【博肖】黄梗合集（艺考生啵x美术老师赞）02

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：窥俞-Silver. 是个画手，偶尔写泥塑文学，热爱泥塑，热爱画姐姐，欢迎找我玩♥  
> ooc 严重 野鸡写文 无脑爽文

“行了，不欺负肖老师了。”

王一博随手拽了张讲台上的抽纸将手指上的透明粘稠液体擦拭干净，抬手将废纸扔出一个标准的抛物线，投进了三米开外的纸篓。

萧赞愣愣地看着王一博手上动作，忘了自己还瘫坐在一地尿水上。

萧赞很诧异，王一博为什么没有进入他，只是指奸，口交。

这不想王一博一贯的作风。

“衣服穿上，还有半个小时上下午课，自己去洗手间洗干净逼里面的东西。”

皱成一团的黑色西服被扔到肖战粉白的肉体上，显得格外刺眼。

全校人都知道萧赞是双性人了，拥有两套生殖器官，是可以随便操的的贱种。

在王一博冰冷的注视下，肖战扶着墙壁缓慢站起，双腿因长时间的弯曲抖动不止，屁股上的滑溜溜的液体在灯管光的照射下显得水光淋淋，精液顺着屁股缝往下流，滴落在白色大理石地板上。

“加紧！老师别让我的作业漏出来，好不好。到洗手间才能漏出，肖老师。”

听到少年的恐吓，萧赞的肩膀明显猛的抖了一下，手指立马插进花穴，腿根用力加紧手腕，阻止指尖的滑落，保持这个奇怪的姿势，供着身子，小步小步地朝着洗手间挪去。

学校的洗手间不能洗澡，萧赞只能用洗手池的冰水洗逼，每次用手掌接了手，没到腿根就漏完了，反反复复十多分钟，该洗的的地方还是没洗干净。

没洗干净萧赞当然不敢回屋，他害怕王一博，被王一博侵犯到还好，他害怕王一博把他扭送到地下会所，成为富商们的性玩具，一辈子暗无天日地活在男人胯下。

想着想着，泪水就止不住滴落，萧赞抬头看到镜子里衣冠不整，头发上嘴角上还残留着男人的精液的自己，嘴里的腥臊味仍然充斥着整个口腔。

他不知道该用怎么的表情来面对这一切。

忽然，他从镜子的倒映里看到了身后的王一博，王一博低着头，黑发遮住了眉目，看不清他的神情，但是从周围的低气压里，萧赞感觉到，王一博很不高兴。

“十五分钟了，老师我来验收作业了。”

没有感情的声音回荡在空旷的洗手间，显得格外刺耳。

少年动作粗鲁地将萧赞推上冰凉的洗手台，雪白的瓷砖紧贴萧赞女穴，肉穴被冰凉激地猛烈收缩，几滴白色的精液被迫挤出加紧的小口。

“看来肖老师没洗好，那只能学生来帮帮您了。”

萧赞缩在王一博宽阔厚实的怀里抖动，脑袋拼命摇晃拒绝者少年的恶意调教，下一秒就被少年不知从哪翻出来泛着银光的手扣扣住细嫩的手腕，锁链的另一头则扣上了镜子侧面的毛巾架子。

“不想说话就不说了。”说罢，王一博拽下栏杆上的毛巾，强行塞入萧赞的口中，混合陌生了男人气味的毛巾将萧赞的小嘴塞地鼓囊囊，只能发出一阵阵没有用的呜呜声。

随着咔嚓一声，萧赞粉红的阴茎被阴茎锁扣上桎梏。

“老师应该不需要这种器官也可以尿尿吧？”

随后一根硬质的橡胶管毫不怜惜的插入萧赞的后穴中，引得萧赞一阵痉挛，无力地伏在夜涵的身上喘息。

因为双性人敏感的体质，只要身体被插入，阴茎就会颤颤巍巍的勃起。

管子一次次进的越来越深，管子口和后穴的镶接处随着肉穴的一张一翕缓慢蠕动，王一博将水流开到最大，强大冰冷的水柱顺着橡胶管一股股涌入萧赞柔软脆弱的肠道，小腹也慢慢的隆起一个小弧度，灌到肖战双脚失力乱蹬，王一博终于关停了水龙头，随着“啵”的一声响，水管被拔出体内，随即一只手堵住萧赞的后穴，另一只则在被撑得光滑圆润的小腹上按压，排泄口被堵住。

萧赞嘴中发出痛苦的呜咽，泛红的眼尾此刻似有万般风情，增加了少年侵犯他的欲望。

粉嫩的阴茎在刺激下，缓慢抬起来头，却因阴茎环的束缚难以勃起，被卡得肿痛，领口颤颤巍巍地突出一点白。

看着萧赞隐忍的表情，王一博心情大好，抽出萧赞嘴里的毛巾，吻上了那小巧红润的嘴。

王一博在红嫩的双唇上停留许久，放开是两人都喘着粗气，随后抱起萧赞面向镜子，像把小孩子上厕所一样将他的双腿大大分开。

“尿。”

手指拿开，萧赞用力收缩着自己的括约肌，妄想阻止液体的喷涌而出。

混合着肠液的水朝着镜面喷出，萧赞镜中的面容被肠液污染的看不清。

“脏死了。”

王一博皱了皱眉，手掌擦干净镜面上的污渍，笑了一声，直接抽出湿淋淋的手指伸到上头的小嘴边：

“来，舔下自己的味道。”

“唔……啊…………脏…………”萧赞摇着头看着眼前粗大的指节，上头染着一层可疑的水光。

“不舔，”王一博顿了一下，用胯下硬的惊人的男根，隔着运动裤，小幅度顶撞着后臀，“就操死你。”

“啊……呜呜…………不要…………好脏………”

萧赞快被王一博欺负的快要哭了，后穴被水管撑得合不上口，女穴则在刺激下饥渴得水流满地，花唇饱胀瘙痒，好像有蚂蚁在里头啃咬，花穴深处空虚寂寞，一直收缩着想要粗暴的进入。

“舔啊，骚货。”

王一博把手指塞进萧赞微张的小嘴里，夹着嫩舌左右抽插。

萧赞羞耻地低声呜呜，身体不住颤抖，抖抖索索的像只被人玩弄掌心的兔子，眼角含泪，一副被羞辱的模样。

随后是重复的阴部，后庭清理，憋水环节。  
水管被捏到最细，冲击力增强的水柱一次次准确冲击在脆弱颤抖的阴蒂上，直至萧赞爽到失声尖叫，

“我不行了一博我不行了....”他快速的摇着头，整个人都痉挛起来，大腿内部更是抽搐个不停。

黄色腥臊的尿液从女穴渗出，淋湿了台面。

王一博有些心疼，萧赞抽泣的呻吟和哭红的眼角让他有一丝心软。  
“最后一次了，老师，忍一忍。”  
又一次液体缓慢注入子宫，在肖战低声哀求下大约灌了了一千毫升的冰水，拿出一根黑色的震动棒插入了流水的女穴，强烈的震感带着肚子里的水，晃来晃去，令萧赞生不如死。

王一博低头满意地看了看洗干净，被虚弱的锁在毛巾架旁的萧赞，从裤子里掏出手机打开咔嚓拍了一张萧赞全裸，然后又特写了一张流着水的后穴和插着跳蛋的女穴，再特写了一张圆润鼓起的小腹，萧赞眼神迷离已经失去了思考的意识，后穴已经被冰水冲刷的合不拢，整个人宛如一个被折毁翅膀的维纳斯。

脆弱，美丽，勾引着男人犯罪。

王一博打开校内贴吧，点开了一个新建的帖子。

打下标题是“下午一点半萧赞老师亲自示范裸模人体，需要学习的同学请准时到达。”

后面跟的则是是刚刚的那三张照片。

(下一章萧赞人体模特王一博做范画，王一博用毛笔指出萧赞的花穴后穴鸡巴和奶头，教同学怎么画更真实生动，因为肖战含了震动棒鸡巴，一直动，被王一博惩罚性质的当众用教鞭抽打嫩穴，之后王一博当众操肖战到失禁，肖战被迫在学生面前母狗撒尿，给学生口交被颜射。)


End file.
